With the rapid development of display technology, semiconductor element technology has made progress in leaps and bounds therewith as the core of a display apparatus. As to existing display apparatuss, the OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), which is a current mode light-emitting device, is more and more applied to the field of high performance display, due to its characteristics of autoluminescence, quick response, wide angle of view, capability of being made on a flexible substrate, etc.
An OLED display panel constituted by OLED devices is a current driving device. A brightness of a pixel unit is controlled by controlling a current flowing into the OLED device in every pixel unit. In the pixel unit, there set a pixel circuit, which, as shown in FIG. 1, may at least include a switch transistor M1 (TFT, Thin Film Transistor) for receiving a line scan signal GATE, a driving transistor M2 for driving an OLED device to emit light, and a storage capacitor C′ for storing charges. Particularly, when the switch transistor M1 is turned on, a data signal DATA may be output to a gate of the driving transistor M2, and the driving transistor M2 is made to drive the OLED device to emit light under the function of a supply voltage VDD.
In a display process of the OLED panel, in order to avoid an impact on the display of present frame of picture caused by voltages remained at the gate of the driving transistor M2 and across the storage capacitor C′, it's required to input a reset signal RESET to the above pixel circuit so as to release the voltages at the gate of the driving transistor M2 and across the storage capacitor C′. Bonding technology is required, through which a driving circuit capable of providing the reset signal RESET needs to be bonded to a non-display area of the OLED display panel while a driving circuit capable of providing the above line scan signal GATE is bonded to the non-display area of the OLED display panel. And it's also necessary to provide voltage signal and clock signal respectively for the above two driving circuits. Therefore, it may result in a complex circuit structure of the driving part and an increasing cost, and is also adverse to a design of narrow frame.